Conviértete En Mi Alice
by UlquiorraxSchiffer
Summary: Problemas, desesperación, sangre derramada, una persona destinada, una boda, un amor, una solución... Y el corazón... - Ulquihime -


Primero que nada, junto con saludarles, mis más sinceras disculpas a todos los que leyeron Judas, es un poco complicado (Y lo será aún más por que he decidido modificarle un poco más desde el principio), me gusta jugar con la imaginación. Lo que leyeron, para mi torpeza, era mi borrador, a eso se debían numerosas faltas con respecto a la ortografía (Lo siento, no volverá a repetirse), mis mezclas de tiempos son un detalle ya arreglado, menos lo de los narradores. Cuando vuelva a subirlo les explicaré la razón (Aunque ya han de imaginárselo), mis disculpas a la chica que le causé el dolor de cabeza.

Bueno, se que los que leyeron el primer capítulo de Judas -Primer fic que subo a - me dirían que para escribir otro fic es mejor terminar el primero, así que me confieso: Ese no es mi primer fic de Ulquihime, es uno de tantos que escribo a diario (Casi todos en mi cuaderno, solo Judas ha sido comenzado en computadora). "Conviértete En Mi Alice" ya ha sido terminado hace un buen tiempo atrás, ahora ya está pasado completamente a la computadora.

**Disclaimer:** Todos estos maravillosos personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo, a excepción de unos pocos que me pertenecen. ¿Qué saben de creaciones en el ocio diario del recreo en el Liceo Polivalente Sagrado Corazón De Hospicio? Ajajá

Bueno, mejor me dejo de babosadas para que los deje empezar con este fic que espero sea de su agrado, ya está terminado, pero iré con calma subiendo los capítulos mientras termino Judas.

**Advertencia: **Hasta ahora no hay palabras malsonantes ni escenas fuertes, pero les aseguro que no se mantendrá así por mucho tiempo, tarde o temprano todo llega. 

**Notas:**

**_**Todo lo que está marcado con negrita son los diálogos.

_Las acciones de los personajes no están marcadas en negrita (Obviamente).  
>_Todo lo que está encerrado en las comillas son los pensamientos.<p>

_Lo que está encerrado entre comillas y esté con negrita son los ecos mentales de los personajes que se les hace presente a veces.

_ Los paréntesis indicarán lugares.

**Les agradezco el soportarme chics, de verdad, hasta yo sé que doy mucha lata.**

**(._.) Poker Face**

**/|_|\**

"**Conviértete En Mi Alice"**

**Capítulo 1: La Presión**

"¿Qué es esta sensación? ¿Qué es? ¿Por qué yo?". Se repetía todo el día príncipe de tez blanca, hermosos ojos esmeraldas y dos líneas delgadas bajando por ellos como si fuesen lágrimas, teñidas del mismo color esmerilado de aquellas joyas invaluables que sus parpados resguardaban de noche, a veces de día, e incluso casi un día entero, todo dependía de que tan cansado se encontrase este, debido a que este pensamiento le robaba hasta el sueño, por días, semanas, casi un mes en el peor de los casos.

Así es como vivía desde hace 4 meses el príncipe de porte real, Ulquiorra Schiffer, uno de los hijos e hijas más amados de Aizen Sousuke, Rey del país de Hueco Mundo, quien le cedería su trono en el palacio coronado orgullosamente con el nombre de "Las Noches". Después de muerto, claro está.

(En el cuarto de Schiffer)

Hermoso, blanco, majestuoso, inmaculado, pétreo y silencioso. Así era el cuarto del príncipe, con una grande y cómoda cama blanca, su piano, violín, violoncello, contrabajo, arpa, con cuatro inmensos muebles llenos de libros, sus pinturas y dibujos en blanco y negro. Maravilloso, y en el centro del cuarto una mesita y dos sillas, en una de ellas se encontraba el príncipe, sentado con espada en mano y pensando.

- "¿Cómo puedo dejarme llevar por las absurdas palabras de aquella hechicera?" - Se decía para si mismo mientras pulía su espada de plata, cuya empuñadura era decorada por ríos esmerilados cruzándose entre si. - **Estoy desperdiciando tiempo valioso en estas cuatro paredes. **- Una vez dicho esto, se levantó de su silla, guardó su espada y salió de la habitación. Cuando abrió la puerta, allí se encontraba una chica de hermoso pelo verde que lo miraba con tristeza.

- **Hermano, estoy muy preocupada por ti. ¿Y si le hicieras caso a aquella mujer y buscases a la tal Alice? Esa mujer te dio cuatro anillos, usa…**

- **Olvídalo Nell. **- La interrumpió. – **No me casaré con alguien que ni siquiera conozco, es un absurdo. **– Suspira. - **Además pasarán meses, años antes de que aparezca, y ten en cuenta lo siguiente: ¿Será la correcta?**

- **¡Ulquiorra! ¿Es que acaso no te importa lo que te ocurrirá, lo que le ocurrirá a nuestro reino, nuestros pueblos, a nuestra amada gente? **- Insistió Nel muy preocupada, recalcándole todas y cada una de sus palabras. – **Tan solo mírate y mira a tu alrededor. Hace años atrás, antes de que llegase papá y toda nuestra familia, la gente sufría, vivía y moría de sufrimiento, gracias a los esfuerzos de nuestro padre…**

- **Lo recuerdo. **- Volvió a interrumpirla. - **Con estudios y mucho esfuerzo dio una solución que alivió y apaciguó el sufrimiento de Hueco mundo…**

- **Convirtió la desgracia en bendición. **- Se le adelantó para terminar lo que había comenzado. - **Y aunque Hueco Mundo no tiene día, papá les dio un cielo azul para sonreír, el desierto lo hizo paraíso para reír y disfrutar, pero… ¿Por cuantos años más? **- Suspiró hondo. - **Nada es perfecto, papá no es un Dios, además ella dijo que con su llegada vendría el día, vendría el sol y de paso formaría una revolución donde el amor con espada en mano sanaría el sufrimiento y lo transformaría en esperanza. De lo contrario nuestra gente comenzará a padecer peor que antes. **- Dicho esto último lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

Dándole la espalda y comenzando a caminar con los ojos entrecerrados suspiró. – **Nell, cuatro de la madrugada, trae tu bastón y los anillos. **- Aunque no la miraba, se percató de su florecida y esperanzada sonrisa. – **Pero no cargaré con la culpa de que esa ****Alice**** no llegue. **

- **No te preocupes hermano, nadie podrá culparte. **- Dijo con una sonrisa junto a una voz alegre y energética.

- **Entonces, nos vemos más tarde. **- Siguió caminando hasta desaparecer de la vista de su hermana mayor.

…

(Por los pasillos de Las Noches)

Paredes blancas, piso de cerámica color negro, exactamente cada cuatro metros, apegados al muro de los pasillos, jarrones con rosas blancas y, en esos cuatro metros de espacio habían cuadros, todos diferentes, de la familia, de algún lugar retratado de Hueco Mundo, etc.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, un frío se apoderaba de su pecho, dando paso al dolor. ¿Tanta era la presión que se apoderaba de su interior? Si, era suficiente como para desequilibrarlo un poco de su calma.

Paró unos minutos de caminar, apoyó su espalda contra la pared y se fue deslizando poco a poco hasta quedar sentado en el suelo a un lado de un jarrón, una de las rosas blancas de este suelta un pétalo en su mano izquierda, Schiffer se encuentra perdido por momentos, desde su mirada, pensamientos, anhelos y recuerdos, hasta su alma y corazón.

Un leve suspiro se liberó de sus labios, esos hermosos y pálidos labios. - **Emihiro, sálvame Emihiro **- Una vez pronunciado aquel nombre, vino a su cabeza la imagen de una hermosa joven de ojos grisáceos, que conoció hace 6 años atrás. Nunca vio que clase de físico poseía, ni siquiera su cabello, debido a que siempre usaba una tunica y se cubría la cabeza con una especie de velo. Solo tenía su rostro, sus ojos y, lo que jamás en la vida olvidaría, su dulce voz. – **Emihiro, como me gustaría que fueras tu mi Alice.**

"**Ouji-sama, todo va a estar bien. No me olvides."**

… - Su rostro se ensombreció. – **Emihiro. ¿Por qué te llevaron lejos de mí, si ya no querías irte nunca más de aquí? **– Dirigió su mirada hacia el pétalo, por unos segundos su mirada expresó ira, pero inmediatamente se volvió inexpresivo como siempre, dejó caer el pétalo, se levantó y retomó su camino.

…

(En el jardín de Las Noches)

Tan bonito, como si fuera un trocito del paraíso prometido, con un estanque de kois preciosos, hierva fresca que desprende un aroma tan agradable, flores blancas silvestres, hermosas flores por todo el jardín.

Y allí se encontraban ellos, sus hermanos y familiares, Szayel, Nnoitra, Nelliel, su marido Grimmjow, Stark junto a Harribel, su esposa y su única hija Lilynette. Mientras Lilynette se dedicaba a jugar con mariposas, los adultos entablaban una conversación sobre lo que pasaría en la madrugada.

**Ja, por fin cedió, bonita la hora.** – Bufó el peliazul con una mirada de aburrimiento. – **Me pregunto como será su futura esposa, sería un suertudo si es una tía muy buena, ojala tenga buenas curvas.** – Soltó un pequeño quejido cuando sintió el pisotón que le propinó Nel. – **Solo bromeaba amorcito, solo tengo ojos para ti.**

**Seguro que si.** – Escupió con una mirada pasiva-agresiva.

**Cálmense un poco ¿Quieren? Nadie quiere ver ni escuchar peleas matrimoniales.** – Aclaró su garganta el pelinegro de gran estatura. –** ¿En que estábamos? **

**¿Y si Ulquiorra decide retractarse? **– Vuelve al tema con la misma pregunta Harribel mientras se cruza de brazos.

**Ulquiorra no va a retractarse, le conozco desde el pelo, hasta la punta de los pies, desde que éramos niños, jamás se ha retractado de las cosas a las que cede su voluntad. **– Aclara un dormilón Stark. – **Pero no me gusta la idea de que se sienta presionado al hacer algo que no quiere. **

**Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con ello, al hermano se le apoya, no se le presiona ni se le traiciona. **– Se suma Szayel a lo último que ha dicho Stark. – **Además Stark, Nnoitra y yo sabemos muy bien, que aunque pasen mil años, Ulquiorra vivirá y morirá rechazando a esa Alice. **

**Pobre idiota.** – Escupió Grimmjow - **¿Y por qué demonios rechazaría a la mujer que lo acompañará el resto de su vida? **

**Yo me pregunto si tú serías capaz de casarte con otra mujer queriendo a Nell.** – Se apresura a responder Nnoitra, muy a la defensiva por su hermano menor.

**Hey. ¿A que rayos va eso? **– Pregunta con disgusto el hombre de ojos azules.

**No puedes darle tu corazón a una persona cuando ya se lo has entregado a alguien más.** – Respondió el pelirosa a la interrogante de Grimmjow. Con un deje de tristeza exhala pasivamente. – **Pero ella no se encuentra en Hueco mundo.**

**Hace años que desapareció, como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra. **– Bosteza con mucha pereza el castaño.

**¿Cuál es su nombre? **– Interrogó Harribel.

**Emihiro. **– Se adelantó a responder el pelirosa. –** Le oí hablando dormido hace dos meses, cuando lo trataba de arrancar de la cama para que saliera a cabalgar conmigo.**

**Es una pena, alguien como él con tan mala suerte, aparte de perder el amor, ahora el destino le niega la oportunidad de ser feliz a su manera. **– Dice Harribel desganadamente.

**¡Papá, mamá! **– Grita la pequeña rubia verdosa, mientras se aproxima cada vez más corriendo, hasta que se lanza en los brazos de Stark quien la atrapa sin problema. – **Vamos, se hará tarde y tengo hambre. Apuesto que al abuelo no le apetece que le hagamos esperar.**

**Oh, tienes razón Lily-chan. **– Le dedicó una sonrisa somnolienta a la pequeña, que con mucho cuidado, la bajó de sus brazos. – **Bueno, prefiero dar esta conversación terminada, por hoy si no les molesta.**

**¡Hasta que alguien deja el drama! ¡Por fin! **– Exclamaba con entusiasmo el peliazul, que a cada rato desde que dejó de hablar, pedía que dejaran de dar tanta lata por el resto del día.

**Cierra la boca, lindo minino, me aburre tener que oírte. **– Decía Nnoitra, con cierto tono de indiferencia mientras se estiraba.

**Bueno, bueno, ya basta. **– Habló Nell, con cierto tono animado, mientras agarraba a ambos del brazo, los arrastraba hacia el interior del palacio. Solo le faltaba el cartel de *Somos una hermosa familia unida*, mientras que Grimmjow y Nnoitra, más bien les hacía falta uno de *Eres mi familia, pero igual te odio*.

…

(En el balcón principal de Las Noches)

Era algo tan hermoso, desde allí se podía ver nítidamente a Hueco Mundo, no había lugar que escapara de él, hasta el cielo nocturno era un privilegio de ver desde allí.

Ya era la hora acordada con Nelliel, quien como siempre, es tan puntual. Cuando Ulquiorra ya había llegado, Nell ya había hecho el ritual correspondiente, solo faltaba aquello que él guardaba con tanto recelo, pero no es que tuvieran precisamente valor sentimental, para Ulquiorra no.

**Todo está listo, solamente faltan los anillos. **– Ulquiorra se los entrega, con toda la confianza que tiene hacia su hermana mayor. – **Como siempre, demasiado puntual, me agrada.**

**Gracias a esta gema, más las inscripciones de la tapa y los signos del pergamino, Alice será atraída por la magia de uno de los anillos que la encuentre primero. **– Una vez que saca los anillos, se dispone a lanzarlos al vacío, una vez en el aire, estos anillos se inmovilizan. – **Aquí vamos **– Empieza a hablar en un idioma extraño, casi inaudible, como quien le susurra a la nada, mientras gira la gema, sobre la base que la sostiene, como quien gira una llave en la cerradura una puerta.

Observa atentamente como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estos retroceden y se estrellan uno contra otros, y como estrellas fugaces, se reparten muy lejos, en busca de Alice.

**¿Cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que aparezca? **– Dijo Ulquiorra, sin ninguna pizca de agrado.

**Supongo que tomará su tiempo, los anillos no la buscas, solo la atraen hacia ellos, así es como funciona la cosa. Debemos esperar. – **Una vez dicho esto, se dispone a tomar la gema y guardarla en sus ropajes. – ** Es hora de volver a dormir, dentro de poco tendré que ocuparme de un asunto.**

**Ah, si… Los asesinatos que ocurren últimamente. Me pregunto quien será el despiadado. –** Dijo con un tono de desagrado. –

**No estoy muy segura, pero ha hecho tanto daño que apenas le atrapen, más que seguro, le ejecutarán. **– Comienza a caminar para volver a su cuarto a descansar. – **Nos vemos después.**

"**Asesinatos en Hueco Mundo, lo interesante de todo esto es que no has dado con el asesino, Nell." **– Piensa profundamente mientras gira para caminar en dirección a su habitación.

…

(En los alrededores de Hueco Mundo)

Un hermoso bosque nocturno, pero tenebroso a la vez cuando el sol artificial lo abandona…

"**Cálmate, si alguien te sorprende en esas fachas, y por sobre todo, en ese estado, serás totalmente vulnerable. Ya cálmate, ¿Acaso no te divierte lo suficiente el suceso anterior?"**

La chica se frotaba fuertemente todo el cuerpo, desesperadamente mientras el río se tiñe de un suave rojo, que desaparece en segundos. – **Sangre, sangre, sangre. Debo deshacerme de la sangre **– Se repetía, aún cuando ya estaba limpia seguía frotándose bestialmente. – **Pobre hombre, seguro tenía familia…**

"**De todas formas disfrutaste tu cometido, deja de llorar"**

**Cállate, tú lo hiciste, yo no hice nada. ¡Siempre has sido tú! – **Le encara.

"**Aunque fuera así, nadie te cree y nadie te defenderá. Eres patética, cúlpate por no tener control sobre tus acciones. Si yo existo, es por tu culpa, por cobarde."**

Cuando la voz dejó de resonar en su cabeza, lágrimas cayeron sin cesar, y cuando ya comenzaría sollozar… - **¿Qué es eso?** – En la orilla del río, en una mata de hierva cercana, había algo que llamaba su atención. – **¿Un anillo? Que lindo.**

Continuará…

**Autora:** ¿Les gustó? Para aquellos que sí, seguiré subiendo semanalmente, si me demoro, lo siento, en recuperación, estoy muy ocupada, haré lo que pueda, fic asegurado, por que como dije anteriormente, está terminado.


End file.
